The function of Core B will continue to be the breeding of inbred La Jolla SHR(LJ) and WKY(LJ) rats and providing all Program investigators with animals as needed. Core B will also be involved in breeding progeny for development of congenics derived from an SHR(LJ)xWKY(LJ) intercross and will provide the congenics to Project Investigators through Subcore C1.